looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/10/16 - 7/16/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *7/10/16 - 12:30pm - From Hare to Heir/Bedevilled Rabbit/Show Biz Bugs/Bunny Hugged/No Parking Hare/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Snooze *7/11/16 - 7:30am - His Hare Raising Tale/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Roman Legion Hare/Rabbit Rampage/Suppressed Duck/Hare We Go/Knights Must Fall/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Guilty Cage *7/12/16 - 7:30am - Oily Hare/Transylvania 6-5000/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Hare Brush/Bill of Hare/High Diving Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/Birds Anonymous/Birds Of A Father *7/13/16 - 7:30am - Robot Rabbit/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Forward March Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Broom-stick Bunny/Foxy by Proxy/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Crowing Pains *7/14/16 - 7:30am - Frigid Hare/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Shishkabugs/Stupor Duck/Bully for Bugs/Mad as a Mars Hare/Boobs In The Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/D'Fightin' Ones *7/15/16 - 7:30am - Rabbit Transit/Big Top Bunny/Spaced Out Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Foghorn Leghorn/Bewitched Bunny/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *7/16/16 - 12:30pm - Rabbit's Kin/Hare Brush/Suppressed Duck/What's My Lion/Slick Chick/Porky Chops/Going! Going! Gosh!/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *7/11/16 - 2pm - Gribbler's Quest *7/11/16 - 2:30pm - Grand Old Duck of York *7/11/16 - 3pm - Ridiculous Journey *7/11/16 - 3:30pm - Shell Game *7/12/16 - 2pm - Year of the Duck *7/12/16 - 2:30pm - Gossamer Is Awesomer *7/12/16 - 3pm - Here Comes the Pig *7/12/16 - 3:30pm - Mr. Weiner *7/13/16 - 2pm - SuperRabbit *7/13/16 - 2:30pm - Best Friends Redux *7/13/16 - 3pm - Best Friends *7/13/16 - 3:30pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *7/14/16 - 2pm - Members Only *7/14/16 - 2:30pm - Fish and Visitors *7/14/16 - 3pm - Monster Talent *7/14/16 - 3:30pm - Reunion *7/15/16 - 2pm - Devil Dog *7/15/16 - 2:30pm - The Foghorn Leghorn Story *7/15/16 - 3pm - Casa de Calma *7/15/16 - 3:30pm - Eligible Bachelors WABBIT *7/10/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *7/10/16 - 7:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *7/11/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *7/11/16 - 7:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *7/12/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *7/12/16 - 7:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *7/13/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *7/13/16 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *7/14/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *7/14/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *7/15/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *7/15/16 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *7/16/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *7/16/16 - 7:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker